Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Feline Power
Feline Power is the third episode of Spider-Man's arc in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance as Tigra) * Lightyear / Luke Potts Stark (first appearance) * Snow Leopard / Sally Avril (first appearance as Snow Leopard) (flashback and main story) (leaves Midtown High) Supporting Characters * Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (first appearance) * Baxter Institute ** Michelle Jones (cameo) ** Ned Leeds (cameo) ** Randy Robertson (cameo) ** Carlie Cooper (cameo) ** Nathan “Nate” Quill (cameo) ** Zoe “Zoey” Gillan (cameo) ** Sam Wilson (cameo) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman / Susan Storm ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** The Thing / Ben Grimm * Avengers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (first appearance) ** Thor (mentioned only) * Beast / Hank McCoy (first appearance) * Aunt May * S.H.I.E.L.D ** Nick Fury Antagonists * Kraven the Hunter (first appearance) * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn (flashback and main story) *** The Goblin * Raymond Warren (flashback and main story) * Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom (First appearance) (Shadow only) Other Characters * Midtown High School ** Students *** Harry Osborn *** Unnamed Cheerleaders Plot In Principal Raymond Warren's homestead at night, Sally Avril (who was raised by Warren after her parents death) is practicing some gym exercises until a strange meteorite crash-lands in the yard. Just as Sally inspects it, the meteorite explodes and lets out a mysterious gas around her neighborhood. Only Sally is affected by the gas, and she is transformed into a beastly creature (off-screen). Frightened by her transformation, she flees, but not before a S.O.S. disc Peter Parker shared with her is triggered, alerting him of the situation. Later on, Peter is with Sally's boyfriend and Tony Stark's son Luke / Lightyear reviewing the yard, where Luke's armor detects Terrigen radiation. Peter and Luke soon analyse a sample of Sally's DNA (which they previously extracted) and discover that she is a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid, whose Mutant powers were rendered dormant by the inactivity of her Inhuman DNA until she made contact with the Terrigen Mist triggered by the meteorite, and begin to search for her with help from Tony / Iron Man. Meanwhile, Mary Jane Watson, who happens to be the half-human, half Titanian Tiger champion Tigra, is having a training season with her younger cousin Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat until they encounter Sally, who was transformed into a humanoid feline with snow leopard aspects, and grant her shelter in the X-Mansion. As she practices her new feline abilities, Sally sadly complains that she tried, but cannot reverse to her human form like Mary Jane and Kitty can. Peter and Luke arrive and offer to help find a solution for Sally until they are attacked by Magneto, who is bent to kill Sally and "end the peace between Mutants and Inhumans". Spider-Man, Lightyear and Shadowcat, objecting to Magneto's terms, stand in Sally's defense and fight him, allowing Sally to flee with Tigra. In Oscorp, Warren is with Norman Osborn seeking his help in finding Sally and dispose of "the monster who kidnapped her", with Osborn eventually hiring Kraven the Hunter for the job. Overhearing this through a tracker she and Peter implanted on Osborn during the Living Brain incident, Tigra and Iron Man take Sally in to a safe place where Sally can have more time to practice her abilities. Attempting to help Sally in reverting back to her human shape through hypnosis, Mary Jane has a vision of Sally's past, on which her parents worked to stop a war between Mutants and Inhumans which was orchestrated by Norman Osborn, who planned to eradicate both sides with a terminal bomb hidden in the battlefield. Sally's parents eventually sacrificed themselves to stop the bomb, which led to the Mutants and Inhumans making peace with one another, as humans were made to sign the Superhuman Preservation Act, which would get humans to make peace with the two factions. Tigra and Sally rush to Oscorp and find evidences to expose Osborn, as Sally also decides to make her transformation public knowledge. They are confronted in the rooftop by Kraven, but Sally decides to battle him alone, because she is "tired of running". Later after defeating Magneto, Spider-Man, Lightyear and Shadowcat rush to help Sally, who is having a fair fight with Kraven which she is close to win. Kraven restrains Sally with his traps, but Sally overcomes them by revealing that she can also generate and manipulate ice and cold, effectively defeating him. As the young heroes congratulate her, Sally is confronted by Warren, whom she berates for having lied to her about her deceased parents for years before allowing Spider-Man and Lightyear to reveal her status as a Mutant/Inhuman to the public, introducing herself as "Snow Leopard". As Warren faces accusations for his role in the deaths of Sally's parents, Magneto is taken to the Mutant Council by Beast to stand trial for defying the Mutant/Inhuman Peace Treaty, while Kraven is taken to prison by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Sally bids a emotional farewell to her fellow cheerleaders in Midtown High before she is introduced by Iron Man and he Fantastic Four to Pegasus Z, a paradise island created by Thor and Groot for homeless Mutants and Inhumans to be their safe haven. As he and Luke are happy that Sally still has a life to live, Peter is also suspicious that Osborn was not the only client Kraven had answered to. Meanwhile, Kraven contacts his other benefactor: Doctor Doom, while apologizing for failing his mission. Doom, however, replies that his assignment for Sally's capture was "just a vessel", as his real mission, which was to allow Doom to gain access to Oscorp's database, was a success. Voice Cast * Haley Joel Osment as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Life Model Decoy * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Lacey Chabert as Snow Leopard / Sally Avril * Robbie Daymond as Lightyear / Luke Potts Stark * Alan Tudyk as Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman / Susan Storm * Max Mittelman as Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Dave Boat as the Thing / Ben Grimm * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jennifer Hale as Aunt May * Terrence C. Carson as Nick Fury * Sam Riegel as Harry Osborn * John DiMaggio as Principal Raymond Warren * Jeffrey Combs as Norman Osborn, The Goblin * David Kaye as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Phil Morris as Kraven the Hunter * Maurice LaMarche as Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom Trivia * References Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles Category:Episodes